Going steady, really steady
by fluffyfinchelcake
Summary: A missing scene from 5x06, going steady scene. Takes place right after they fall on the bed *wink* Alex & Izzie. Rated M for mature content.


Izzie giggled as Alex nibbled on her ear. His erection lightly pushed against her, and when he moved slightly, his bulge rubbed against her, making her moan. Alex grinned and kissed her, pushing in closer between her legs, making her breathing go quicker as she grew wet. Deciding to tease him back, she hooked her legs around his waist and rubbed her self against him. A groan left his lips as his breath got quicker. She smirked, and Alex chuckled, kissing her again. Their tongue's tangled and more warmth spread to Izzie's most intimate part. She felt Alex's warm hands underneath her sweater, and she pushed him slightly, sitting them both up. She grabbed her sweater, pulling it over her head before she grabbed his, reviling his smooth skin and firm muscels. She shivered softly, gliding her hands over his chest and down his back as his warm wet mouth made magic on her neck. As he nipped at her sensitive collarbone, her head fell back and she murmured his name. He unclapsed her bra, and threw it aside. Her breasts filled his palms, and she sighed as he massaged them softly. "You're beautiful." He whispered against her parted lips. Izzie smiled, "You don't need to sweet talk me, Karev... Im already letting you into my pants freely." Alex laughed, pushing her down on the bed. Izzie grinned, looking up at him with eyes that were dark of desire. He climbed on top of her and took her nipple into his mouth, making a quick moan leave Izzie's lips. He kissed his way down her flat stomach, teasing the skin right over her pants with his warm tongue. Izzie panted. "Take them off." She begged. Within seconds he had both her pants and panties off. Izzie raised her head of the pillow, and her eyes got heavy with desire as she watched him go down. "Alex..." Her head arched back and she moaned his name. His tongue did magic on her throbbing clit, and as he dipped it into her warmth, it became too much for her and she bailed her fists in the bedspread, crying out while her back arched. With a proud grin, Alex's face howered above hers. She looked deep into his eyes as she slipped her hand in underneath his boxers. She wrapped her fingers around his rock hard lenght, that only grew harder under her touch. She stroked him, smiling as his eyes slipped closed and his breath got quick. "Iz..." He groaned, leaning his forehead to hers. Izzie smiled sweetly, pushing his boxers down. He kicked them of his ankels and smiled as he touched her face. She nuzzled her nose against his, and his heart warmed as he nuzzled back. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked in a low voice. Izzie gently traced his jaw. "Uh huh." She nodded softly, her legs sliding around his waist. "Take me, Alex." She moaned as the head of his penis brushed her clit.

That was all assurance Alex needed, and he grabbed her hips, thrusting deep, so deep that he hit her G-spot. Izzie cried out, her nails digging into his back. He cupped her face in one of his hands, bringing her gaze to meet his. "Look at me." He murmured, pulling out to thrust back in. He loved the flush that spread in her face. Loved the pleasure in her eyes. Loved her. He stared into her eyes, as he slid the hand down to part her folds. He stroked her clit at the same time as he thrusted faster and harder. Izzie panted, moaning. She was loud, and it only made him thrust faster. She was loving what he did to her, and that was such a turn on. He held her gaze as he gave all his power to one thrust, pushing her over the edge. She screamed out his name, her body shaking and bucking. She closed around his cock, and he groaned loudly as he spilled into her. Both of them faught to breathe, their bodies covered with sweat. "Oh god..." Izzie whispered as his forehead hit against hers. He brushed her hair of her flushed face, before he ran his thumb along her jaw. "Yeah, that was... "

"That was amazing..." Izzie purred, kissing him softly. He kissed her back, before he rolled to his back and took her with him. She burried her face into his chest, and he wrapped his arms close around her, snuggling his face into her hair. "I've missed you." He whispered. Izzie snuggled closer, resting her hand to his chest. "I've missed you too." She whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his chest. Alex held her protectivly in his arms, gently stroking her hair as she doozed of. How the hell did he get so lucky?


End file.
